Stars In Her Eyes
by Dinora
Summary: Akko and Diana's first time. Set in the future after Ride and Trials and Tribulations, but set before Welcome Home. Very NSFW


**Stars in Her Eyes**

Akko gulped. Diana was silent. They were in her room. On the bed. In the dark.

"Akko, we don't have to—"

"Its fine! Just, uh, give me a moment!"

Diana paused before replying. "You've…been saying that for the last 10 minutes. Akko, we can do this another time. I don't want to rush you."

"I know! Augh!" Akko yelled, flopping back into the bed. This was all wrong. It was going to be their…first time. And here was Akko, acting like a nervous virgin. Well, she was, but that was beside the point!

The months before were awkward. Akko could always tell that Diana's touches were suggesting something else. Her desperateness came through in small ways. Akko was the first to voice the suggestion, and Diana was, as always, was too polite. However…there were times Diana, who looked and acted like a proper princess, would act differently. When they were alone. Together.

It had been years since Diana had first confessed. Years together. Studying. Dating. Living. And here they were, some days before their graduation. It seemed so fast, yet, it had felt like reaching this point took forever. And in their relationship as well. Akko could remember their first kiss together, shared during the early morning, when everyone else was still asleep. They were alone in the hallway, ducked behind a tall column, hiding. Akko's heart beat a little faster, remembering.

Diana's short breaths, her face red, her hands grasping Akko's.

And here she was now. Diana was curled up beside her, smiling, smoothing out her girlfriend's hair. "Honestly, Akko, you don't have to force yourself. We can just…lay here. Together."

Akko blushed. "Yeah…That does sound nice." She adjusted her position and held out her arms. Diana answered by moving closer to Akko, nuzzling into the brown-haired girl's neck. Diana's arms wrapped their selves around Akko, and the two hugged each other, holding the embrace.

Diana let out a content sigh, nuzzling further into Akko's neck. The sound made Akko shiver a bet, and she hugged Diana tighter.

"I'm…scared."

"Why?" Diana replied

Akko shuffled a bit before answering. "You're just…so beautiful. Gorgeous. Kirei. Utsukushi. Like, there's not enough words in all of the languages in the world to describe how pretty you are."

Diana coughed. "I…Thank you."

Akko nodded. "Yeah. Its just…I'm nervous."

Diana laughed. "Akko, I've seen you naked before."

"Eh?! When?!"

"Remember when you went to my estate? You fainted in the bath? I had to carry you out and clothe you. The maids helped later, but—" Diana shifted in her position and Akko felt Diana's legs intertwine with her own. "—I saw."

Akko whined. "That's not fair. I could barely handle seeing your neck in the bath."

Diana pulled back, her brilliant blue eyes boring into Akko's. "Well, I feel the same way. Even more. Every time I see you I—" Her cheeks grew pink. "—I imagine. How soft your skin is. And that skirt!" Diana groaned. "I feel like you're doing it on purpose, tempting me.

"Eh? Me? Tempting you? But I'm so—" Before Akko finished, Diana made a small humph! "If you say ugly, I'm going to tickle you." Diana threatened, her fingers already grazing against Akko's sides. "Diana!" Akko cried out.

Lips covered her own, ever so gently. As quick as the kiss began, it ended. Akko silently watched as Diana pulled back. "You're beautiful too Akko. Really."

Akko felt tears brim in her eyes and she struggled to smile. "Thanks."

Diana held her closer, rubbing her hands over Akko's back tenderly. "So, I can wait. As long as it takes. When you're comfortable. When you're ready."

Akko gulped again. "What if it…was now?"

Diana's hands stopped moving. "Now? Are you sure? You're not just saying that?"

Akko nodded. "Well…I uh…feel really warm right now. And uh, your hands on your back…they're helping." Akko covered her face, squealing a bit. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be like this."

Diana continued rubbing her hands over Akko's back. "Don't worry. You shouldn't feel ashamed for feeling that way. You've told me that once. That I wasn't 'gross'".

"I did?"

"Yes, you did."

Silence. Then, slowly, Diana felt Akko's hands reach her face, holding her cheeks. "Akko?" She asked, a little breathless. Every small touch was sending sparks through her, and she was struggling to compose herself.

Akko kissed her, gently at first, then more deeply. Diana moaned, surprised at the noises she was making, and held Akko to her much more closely. Her legs were beginning to twitch, and she felt soft skin brush against hers. Akko pulled back as Diana heaved for air. "Akko…"

They moved apart as Akko sat up first, kneeling on the bed. "Umm…" She spoke first, her hands in front of her body. "I'm going to…"

"Okay." Diana replied, maybe a little too quickly, feeling heat grow over her face.

Akko laughed uneasily, her hands shaking a bit as they went to her collar. "What, are you going to watch me?"

Diana paused before answering. "Do you…need help?"

Akko stopped what she was doing, and shyly looked downwards. "Are you saying I can't do it?" She teased, looking back up at Diana. The blonde girl's face, extremely red, was quickly covered with her hands. "Akko, don't tease me like that."

Akko laughed, feeling much more relaxed. She crawled over to Diana. "What about you, do you need help?"

Diana giggled as well. "Maybe." She replied, her hands over her chest, looking up at Akko. The gesture made Akko's heart beat faster and she straddled Diana. "Oh? Maybe I should help you?" She asked, sitting down on Diana's hips. Diana let out a little gasp, her body squirming.

"Yes," She breathlessly replied. "Maybe you should." Akko leaned forwards, her hands reaching for Diana's ribbon. With a simple movement, Akko untied it. Her hands wandered to the buttons, slowly undoing them and going downwards. Diana's breathing grew a little quicker, and Akko paused, leaning down to kiss Diana.

Pulling back, Diana laughed. "That's just going to make me more anxious." She squirmed again, and Akko smiled. "I'll work faster, okay?" Finishing with the unbuttoning, Akko pulled both sides of the shirt away, revealing Diana's white, flowery bra and bare skin. Akko slowly dragged her hand over Diana's neck and collarbones, prompting more groans from the blonde.

Akko, caught up, didn't realize that Diana was sitting up, and yelped when Diana's hands reached for her collar as well. "I'm not going to be the only one undressed." Diana whispered, her hands making deft work of Akko's clothes. Soon, both girls were in their underwear, as Akko pulled her skirt aside and Diana wriggled out of hers. They were still breathing heavily, and had some inches between them of empty air. Akko looked over Diana's body, enjoying the sight, and she could feel Diana's eyes doing the same.

The white, flowery matching lingerie on Diana added to her figure rather than hiding it. Perfect measurements, of course, Akko wondered, as her bra seem to hug and accentuate her breasts. Her breasts. Diana was always more…developed compared to the other girls. Without really thinking, Akko put her hands over them, squeezing them. Diana let out a small gasp.

"Ak-Akko?"

"They're so perky…"

Lost in it, Akko began to play with them. Squeezing them, holding them in her hand and sometimes pinching the incredibly soft skin, as Diana's breath grew short. "Akko, don't—Akko, what are you—" Diana let out a small cry when Akko finally squeezed them again, harder than before. Hearing the cry, Akko smiled. "Oh? Did that feel good, Diana?"

Diana quickly grasped Akko's wrists. "Please be gentle with them. Or else—"

Akko yelped as Diana grabbed her breasts, kneading them. "Diana, I'm sorry—Ah!"

Akko herself was wearing a camisole over her bra, and could only stay still as Diana pulled it over her head, taking it off of her. Goosebumps broke out on her skin, and Akko automatically wrapped her arms around her waist. Diana crawled towards her, looking up at her. "Akko, please?"

Akko sighed. She couldn't resist that face. She slowly drew her arms to her side, and Diana's hands traced lines down her skin. Akko let out a small hiccup when Diana squeezed her sides. "Diana?"

"Your muscles." Diana answered simply, staring at Akko's abs. Over the years, Akko's stamina and repeated work-outs now boasted a body that could handle anything. Well, for the more adventure related damage. Not…this…

Diana gently pushed Akko on the bed, her hands rubbing up and down Akko's midsection. Akko felt heat creep across her face and she covered it with her hands. "I like your body, Akko." Diana murmured. Akko gulped. She couldn't really handle this type of affection, but, as she slowly peeked through her fingers, she did want to see the type of face Diana was making. Diana's face was tinged with emotion, her cheeks red, her eyes glazed over with something unidentifiable that made Akko's stomach drop. Noticing her gaze, Diana grinned and, while keeping her gaze with Akko, her tongue poked out from her lips, and began to slowly lick Akko's midsection.

Akko let out a cry and her body jerked. She covered her mouth with her hands, and Diana smiled, speaking in a husky voice, "No, its fine. I want to hear your noises." She continued lapping at Akko's skin as the brown-haired girl struggled to keep her body from moving. Hot, wet, and warm, the sensation was intoxicating, and Akko gasped again when she felt Diana's fingers, cold and smooth, pry at her sports bra.

"Wait," she choked out, helping Diana remove it. In this moment, Akko was desperate for it to be removed. She had become so hot and warm, sweat beading all over her, that clothes were becoming a hindrance. She wriggled out of her panties as well, prompting a small, delighted groan from Diana, who began to unhook her bra. Akko watched, mesmerized at the sight of Diana's hands going to her sides, grasping her panties and pulling them down slowly.

Diana, noticing her gaze, smiled wickedly. "Oh? Do you like this?" She teased, taking a longer time to remove them, her body arched in pleasure. Akko let out a shaky laugh at the sight. "Yes. I was just thinking that." She replied, unable to form a witty response. Diana smiled as well, finally taking the rest of her clothes off and crawling over Akko.

She hesitated before laying down on Akko, their bodies touching, soft skin on soft skin, and the contact making Akko warmer. Akko held her closely. "You're so pretty," She managed to stammer out. "You as well." Diana replied.

Akko's hands wandered over Diana's back, touching her shoulders, spine, and moving to her waist. Diana let out a small groan when Akko's hands reached her cheeks, and Akko felt the blonde's body tremble, her back arching.

"Akko," Diana whispered, "wait." She sat up, motioning for Akko to do the same, and as Akko kneeled, Diana sat on her lap. The blonde's arms wrapped their selves securely around Akko. "Here. Is that better?" She spoke.

Akko nodded, giving a small peck to Diana's shoulder. "Yeah, it is." Akko returned to touching Diana, and her hands moved from her back to the front. Rubbing her hands up and down Diana made the blonde shudder, and as her hands wandered down further, Akko felt her fingers touch something soft and fluffy and she felt her own breathing grow haggard.

This was it.

"Akko, please, please keep going." Diana spoke, her embrace getting tighter.

"Y-yeah." Akko replied. Slowly, so as to not overwhelm her, Akko touched Diana carefully. Her hands encountered wet, hot soft skin, and Diana let out a cry. Stroking them ever so softly, Akko found herself getting lost in the contact, her fingers exploring Diana's folds. She put a different hand on Diana's waist, to keep her steady, and she slowly put a finger inside of the girl.

Diana jerked and her arms separated, her hands now grabbing, clawing at Akko's back. "Oh, Akko, oh—" Diana managed to gasp out.

Akko, understanding, began to gently finger Diana, rubbing her aching bud as well, her hands growing slippery, the sounds of slick movement that making Akko wet as well. Diana held her tight again, and her hips began to grind on Akko's fingers. After some quick minutes of the repeated contact, Diana shuddered, her body still, her vaginal walls tightening on Akko's finger. "Oh…" Diana moaned, her hips slowing down and her body lowering on Akko's lap, as she came. Akko felt the moisture instantly once Diana's body made contact with hers, Diana's dripping thighs sitting on Akko's. Her fingers slowly exited Diana, eliciting a groan from the girl.

"Are you okay?" Akko finally asked, genuinely worried. Diana's body was still trembling and Akko held her closer, more securely. Diana, having come back to her senses, buried her face into Akko's shoulder. "Suh, su-sorry. Sorry." She stammered out, obviously embarrassed.

Akko laughed, rubbing a hand over Diana's back to try to comfort her. "Don't be sorry. You just stopped talking after awhile, that's all. Although the sounds you were making were cute too…"

"Akko!" Diana cried out, pulling back and covering her face with her hands. "Oh god, I must've—Akko, I—It just felt really nice and—"

Akko gently grasped Diana's hands, pulling them from her face. Diana's face, red, wet and embarrassed, looked downwards. "Don't worry, Diana. I'm just happy you enjoyed it. Honestly, I was a little worried if I was doing it right, so…yeah." She kissed Diana on the lips firmly. "I'm glad you liked it."

Diana hummed a bit before answering. "I did. I really did."

Akko yelped when she felt wandering hands touch her inner thighs. Diana grinned. "It seems you did as well."

Akko laughed nervously, clamping her legs tight. "Yeah. I'm okay."

Diana held her waist tightly, as Akko wondered where the blonde was getting all of this energy from... "Let me return the favor." She said, her hand flicking at Akko's pubes. "Diana!" Akko squealed.

Diana paused. "Do you…"

Akko covered her face. "I do! I really do! Just…okay, now I know why you were being so shy." She sighed, and relaxed. "Okay, I'm ready. And you can tease me. I did it to you as well."

Diana chuckled at that, leaning down to kiss Akko, peppering her body with kisses. "I'll hold you to that, then." She teased, her hands now squeezing Akko's hips. Akko moaned at that, and blushed. "Don't worry, its…how did you say it? Cute?" Diana spoke, her finger lazily making circles over Akko's stomach.

"Diana!" Akko whined. "Please!"

"I'm on it." Diana dutifully replied, her hand now hovering over Akko's mound. She cupped it gently, making Akko give out a sigh of relief at the much-wanted contact. "You're so w—"

"Don't say it! I didn't!" Akko whined again, her body bucking, grinding into Diana's hand. "I understand." Diana replied, and she gently, as she always did when she touched her, entered Akko.

The brown haired girl sighed again, her body relaxing as her hips squeezed on Diana's finger. "Oh, yes, yes." Akko replied, hugging Diana closer to her. Unlike Diana, Akko wasn't worried about being too overeager. She loved it when Diana indulged her. However…

"You can—" Akko managed to gasp out. "You can put in another one."

Diana stopped. "Are you sure? I don't want to push you—"

"Pleaaase, Diana?" Akko moaned, holding her tighter. One finger wasn't enough, and while she didn't want to be greedy, Akko was now fully caught up. Her body was shaking and her core was growing. If she wasn't satisfied now…

"Okay. But if it hurts, please tell me. Alright?" Diana replied.

"I promise." Akko murmured, hugging her closer.

Diana slowly put in another finger, making Akko cry out and tremble. "Akko? Is it alright?" Akko nodded, unable to form words at the moment. "Its fine, really, Diana. Just—keep going, please."

Diana kept going, her fingers pumping into Akko in a slow, lazy rhythm, as Akko began to grind more, the contact wasn't enough, she was getting close, the heat growing more and more hot between her legs, and—

Akko finally came and she let out a long moan. Sensing it, Diana slowly took her fingers out, her other hand holding Akko steady.

As Akko finally came back to reality, she hugged Diana tighter. "I can see why you wanted to do this." She whispered teasingly, nibbling on Diana's shoulder. Diana let out a cough (she always did when she was embarrassed) as she hugged Akko back. "Well, that's good." Diana firmly replied, seemingly not wanting to admit it herself.

Diana slowly laid down, taking Akko with her, as the girls lay in bed together, still in a tight embrace. Akko's eyes were closed, but her other senses were alert, and she opened them when she heard a small sucking sound. Whipping her head towards Diana, she saw the blonde girl sucking on her fingers.

"DIANA!"

Diana blushed but kept the finger in her mouth. She slowly took it out, and looked to the side. "Well—"

Akko felt more heat on her face. "Don't! Say anything! I mean! If you like it okay that's okay! But—"

Diana laughed. "You make it sound like I did something gross. There's nothing gross about your secre—"

"NO! Don't say that word!" Akko screeched, turning the other way.

"Akko…" Diana teased, her hands tickling Akko's sides. The brown haired girl let out a giggle then turned around. "Okay. I'm fine. Its just—surprising."

Diana smiled her wicked smile again. "So? How do I taste?"

Akko stopped talking, her mouth agape. "I!" She gulped, then quickly licked her fingers. Her hands were still sticky, so it didn't feel as strange, but—

"Its…sweet. What did you do, drink strawberry milk before we had sex?" She jeered.

Diana blushed. "Tha-That can't be true."

Akko grinned, feeling playful now. "Oh? So how do I taste?"

Diana smiled goofily. "Well…if I had to say…no, I won't tell you."

Akko whined. "You better! Or else!"

Diana laughed. "Or what?"

Akko huffed before giving a quick kiss on Diana's nose. "I'll do what you did and tease you before I touch you."

Diana whined. "No, please don't. I'll tell you."

Akko folded her arms. "So?"

Diana smiled. "You taste nice."

Akko let out another screech as Diana embraced her, the blonde laughing. The rest of the night passed peacefully as the two laid in each others arms.

 **THE END**


End file.
